1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of controlling a mirror link, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a mirror link that independently controls a configuration of an audio-video-navigation (AVN) system of a vehicle and a screen of a portable terminal which are mirror linked.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia services such as a Digital television, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), a Video On Demand (VOD), or the like are diversified and a terminal technology is developed, a demand for user devices that can freely access and display multimedia contents such as digitized video, graphic, audio, etc., in particular, a portable terminal (e.g., a smart phone) is increased. Recently, with the increase of such demand, a technology of wirelessly sharing data between a plurality of user devices, and a display mirroring technology of wirelessly sharing a screen are integrated with the user device.
In recent years, as vehicles become more advanced, various vehicles having a variety of advanced options in the interior are being developed. Due to such options, vehicles are equipped with devices that can obtain a variety of information, such as a traffic condition, road information, a guide map necessary for driving to destination, and the which are frequently change while the vehicle is being driven. A typical example of such devices may include a device that enables an output of a television (TV), and an AVN system for a vehicle equipped with a navigation device that is an automatic driving guidance device. A monitor (e.g., display) is disposed in a front panel of the AVN, and a car audio system is installed within the front panel to allow a user of the vehicle to watch TV and a video as well as listen to music. In addition, recently, various applications available in the portable terminal (e.g., a smart phone) are able to be used through the AVN of the vehicle by connecting the portable terminal of the vehicle user (e.g., of a vehicle user's device) with the AVN of the vehicle.